


Grooming Habits

by bkwrm523



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, but the relationship tags always come up oddly for me when I'm posting fics, so there's no eowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: Eobard is about to shave his beard off, but you may have an objection to that





	Grooming Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, I rewatched Flashpoint and had some Feels about Eobard’s beard. Then this happened.

You knew the words were a mistake as soon as they’d left your mouth. Honestly, you didn’t realize you were even saying it until too late. It had just… happened.

There was a very long moment of silence. The sound of Eobard’s electric razor clicked off, and you held your breath waiting for his reply.

Finally, his head poked out of the bathroom (after his story of what Barry had done to him, you’d refused to touch him until he took a shower), analyzing you with a puzzled frown. You stared back at him with wide eyes, trying with limited success to look innocent. Keep your eyes on his, and not the beard covering his jaw was a struggle. He was wearing a pair of black pants that may or may not have belonged to his speedster suit, and a plain white tshirt.

“What was that?” Eobard asked, his voice smooth and bemused.

“Uhhhhh…. Nothing!” You exclaimed, your voice miraculously not breaking.

“No, no.” Eobard replied. He turned back into the bathroom for a moment, before stepping out into the hallway and walking slowly towards you. The puzzled frown deepened into the look he got when he was working on a mystery. “You definitely said something.”

“Uhhmm…”

“I _think _you suggested I keep the beard.”

You stammered again, standing and taking a couple steps back from him as he grew closer. You couldn’t look at his face, didn’t want to see the smirk curling the edges of his lips. You heard the whoosh of him running, and he was instantly right in front of you.

Cheater.

Eobard cupped your chin with one hand, pushing your face up to meet his gaze. As you suspected, he was smirking at you. “Do you like my beard, y/n?”

“I - it - uhm, I, uh…”

You didn’t make it to actual words; Eobard stopped your mouth with a kiss.

You gave a soft, involuntary moan into his lips. You felt his beard scratching against your face as his tongue pushed into your mouth. Different than your usual kisses, but not what you’d been daydreaming about.

The hand on your cheek moved to cup the back of your head, holding you gently as he kissed you fiercely. Eobard growled a little, pushing you backwards until your back hit the wall. Your breath caught, and a whine escaped your lips. You clung to him, unable to do anything but hold on as your wits all fled your body. Eobard’s free arm rested on the wall next to your head, and he leaned into you, pressing every inch of his body against yours. The kiss grew more aggressive, and he started nipping. You kept making little, involuntary noises with every nip, and every noise only seemed to inflame him more. He leaned more into you, his hips rocking against yours, until you could feel his erection growing.

When Eobard finally broke from your lips, all you could do was cling to your grip on his shirt and gasp for breath. You got one gasp in before his mouth was on your neck, and you nearly went cross-eyed.

This was hardly the first time you’d felt Eobard’s mouth on your neck, but it was definitely the first time he’d had a beard for it. You could feel his beard scratch against every nerve in your neck, and your brain simply exploded with sensation. Your knees nearly gave out. You would have leaned on him, but he already had you pressed tightly between him and the wall, easily supporting your weight.

He may have been biting you again, but you couldn’t be sure given the way his beard felt against your skin. He growled again, and you made an indescribable noise. You dropped your head onto his shoulder and whined, his hips’ constant grinding against yours making you squirm helplessly. You gasped his name, grinding back into him. You heard a growl from your neck, and he bit your sensitive skin. It didn’t hurt, but sucked away your ability to move, and all you could do was cling to him and moan. Eobard’s hips shifted, and he pushed a thigh between your legs, right against your crotch.

His leg started vibrating.

You cried out wordlessly, burying on hand in his hair, and digging the nails of your other hand into his back. You ground against his vibrating leg, drawing close to the edge with alarming speed. You tried to cry his name, but you couldn’t manage anything intelligible. Your hips rocked against his leg of their own accord, and you bit his shoulder to stifle your cries.

A hand buried in your hair and yanked your head back up. Evidently, he didn’t want you stifling anything.

Eobard thrust his clothed erection against your leg as his vibrating leg ground against your pussy, shielded by layers of clothes. You stammered his name, trying to fight the orgasm you could feel rising. Eobard bit your neck, drawing a strangled groan out of you.

Your orgasm swept over you like a wave. Your arms involuntarily clenched around him, your throat shutting out any escaping noise. You tried to cry his name, but no words came out. Wave after wave of pleasure overwhelmed your brain, and you writhed uncontrollably in his arms until he let you down.

The vibrating leg finally stopped, and he pulled back from your neck. You went limp in his arms, panting whining softly. Eobard supported you, lifting you in his arms and nuzzling you as he carried you through the room.

Your back hit the bed, as Eobard gently laid you on top of the blankets. He sped on top of you, his arms on either side of your shoulders supporting his weight, and nuzzled your face.

“Still with me, kitten?” Eobard murmured softly.

“Eobard,” you groaned, exhausted. He smirked, and you would have hit him if you’d had control of your limbs. The most you managed was a soft ‘mmf’ of protest as he kissed you again. His body moved against yours as he kissed you, his hips grinding into yours, and the rest of him trying to crawl as close to you as possible.

There was a blur of yellow, and a moment or two later you were naked on the bed. Eobard loomed over you, and your brain short circuited at the glimpse of his cock, huge and erect, before he was on you. His bare skin warmed yours, chasing away the chill of the room.

“Cheater.” You grumbled.

“Want me to put them back on?” Eobard asked, lifting a bemused eyebrow at you.

“Shut up and kiss me.”

“You’re mouthy tod-ohhh…”

You got sick of waiting for him to finish teasing you, leaned up and bit his neck, right where neck met shoulder. You sunk your teeth into him, loving the moan that vibrated from his chest. He tossed his head back, and the moan became a growl. Your hips rolled rhythmically, grinding up into him as you bit and sucked at his neck.

He pulled your head off of him, pushing you down into the pillow. His hands restrained yours about level with your head, his hair thoroughly mussed, and his eyes wild. His chest heaved, and you bit your lip, desperate to get your mouth back on him.

“You naughty girl,” he scolded half-heatredly, though he couldn’t fight the wicked grin that spread across his lips. “Greedy little thing, aren’t you?”

“I need you, daddy.” You purred, trying to turn the tables on him. Eobard sucked in a breath, but didn’t break. A yellow blur again for a moment, as Eobard sped around. When he stopped, your hands were each tied to a bedpost.

“Safe word?” Eobard asked, his voice soft as he nuzzled your face.

“Yessir.” You replied quietly. “I remember it.”

“Good girl.” He praised you, dropping a brief kiss on your lips.

His mouth on your neck again, this time the other side. You wailed his name, thrashing under him and panting. His hips ground into yours, and his erection slid against your folds, still wet from your last orgasm. He brushed past your clit and you gasped, arching your back into him. His hands, resting on the bed on either side of your head, fisted in the blankets and you felt him bite your neck. 

He stopped and pulled away from your neck so suddenly, you were left lying there gasping for breath. You had a single moment to wonder where he went, before you felt his breath on your nethers. You bit your lip, trying to hold in a whine, but it escaped nevertheless. 

“Say please.” Eobard ordered you. You didn’t lift your head to look at him, but you could hear the smug smirk in his voice.

“Eobard,” you protested in a breathy moan.

“Say. Please.” Eobard growled, licking your pussy and making you shiver. “Or I’ll leave you on the edge all night.”

“Fuck,” you groaned. “_Please_!”

“Good girl,” he purred, and then he was on you.

You felt his beard on your thighs and your folds, you couldn’t help but grind your hips into his face. It didn’t hurt, but enhanced the sensation, setting every nerve on fire until all you could do was writhe and cry his name. 

You noticed just then that your legs were tied to the posts on the footboards. You wondered vaguely when he’d done that, but the thought quickly left you when you felt his hands on your breasts, massaging and pinching until you sobbed with pleasure. Eobard’s tongue started vibrating inside you, making you cry out wordlessly. You trembled, and all four limbs fought the restraints. You tried to move, to squirm away from him, but you couldn’t go anywhere tied to the bed, and he was relentless. He ate you ravenously, little growls and hungry noises as he vibrated against you. You screamed, your orgasm overwhelming your senses. His hands left your breasts, holding your hips as he eagerly kept vibrating and licking until you were struggling to find the words to beg him to stop.

He never did, eating you out from one orgasm directly into the next. Tears leaked from your eyes, and your hips rutted into him without consulting you. Your throat closed and you couldn’t make a sound, and your eyes slid shut. You couldn’t think, all you could do was feel as your third orgasm of the night threw you higher and kept you there. He vibrated harder somehow, stimulating your clit and your gspot, throwing you into another orgasm.

Finally, you quite lost count of the orgasms, and just passed out.

When you came to, you’d been untied and cleaned up, and were lying in bed, still naked. You were on your side, and Eobard’s warm body was pressed behind you, an arm lying across your waist.

“Back with me, kitten?” He asked softly, the hand on your waist drawing little circles on your skin. You half turned to look at him.

He’d shaved.

“You shaved?” You asked. You tried to make your voice sound neutral, but you sounded disappointed despite yourself.

Eobard smirked, easily reading you. “Sorry, Y/n. I’m not keeping it.

“But, it might make a comeback from time to time. _If_ you’re good.”

You weren’t sure you’d survive.


End file.
